everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Three little pigs
The three little pigs are the sons of the three little pigs from the story of the same name. They side with the Royals. Madeline Hatter named the littlest pig as Snoof Piddle-dee-do in The Storybook of Legends Portrayers In English, the three little pigs are voiced by Audu Paden. Character Personality Of the three, the smaller one is fond of food, ready to eat other students' leftovers, and always the first student in the castleteria line at every meal. Appearance Each of the three pigs dresses in their own style: the larger one goes for a classy look, the medium one for a street look, and the smallest one for a casual and/or artsy look. Fairy tale Relationships Family The three little pigs are the sons of the three little pigs, or perhaps only one of them. They appear to be close with each other, suggesting they are family. Cartoon Webisodes Over an undetermined time period, the three little pigs fight with one another, flee from Raven Queen, fanboy over Apple White, have lunch in the castleteria, and play rugby in the hallways of Ever After High until they are stopped by the Grimmnastics teacher. They will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. Right now, at the beginning of the school year, they fight over who gets to be the first to go inside, and fanboy over Apple White. They will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. Right now, at the beginning of the school year, they fight over who gets to be the first to go inside, and flee from Raven Queen. Later, they have lunch in the castleteria, where they are severely tanned by Daring's teeth-whitened smile. The smaller one also grabs Cerise's lunch when she escapes the castleteria after growling at Daring. During the royal student council presidential elections, Madeline Hatter tries to get the three little pigs to vote for her, but they run off screaming. During Grimmnastics, the middle pig is outrun by Cerise Hood. The three little pigs are running through the hallways. During Legacy Day, the three little pigs dress their finest. The small pig volunteers to take Raven's place as the villain of her story. Book The Three Little Pigs arrive at Ever After High on the first day of school. When approached for help by Raven Queen, they flee in terror. On their way to Cooking class, they bump into Cerise Hood and run into the classroom in terror. Notes * The three little pigs have been replaced by the three billy goats gruff starting Chapter 2. In fact, the TV special and recently made dubs of the webisodes feature the three billy goats gruff in the scenes older webisode dubs feature the three little pigs, with the peculiar exception of "Replacing Raven". It is unclear why the three little pigs have been retroactively erased from the cartoon. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Ever After High (I) book characters‎ Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Students